


part of the deal

by helsinkibaby



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, F/M, Fluff, Het, Pregnancy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28777224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Steve wakes up alone and goes to find Noelani.
Relationships: Noelani Cunha/Steve McGarrett
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14
Collections: 1 Million Words' A to Z Challenge





	part of the deal

**Author's Note:**

> For the alphabet challenge, B... is for bump

When Steve wakes up and finds himself alone, his first impulse is to reach out and touch the empty space beside him. Finding it cold, he realises straight away what has happened, not the first time, and he rolls over, stands up and pulls on a pair of shorts before making his way downstairs. 

Sure enough, the lights are on in the living room and Noelani is sitting on the couch, a well thumbed Robin Masters book in her hands. Which Steve still doesn’t understand the appeal of, even having met the White Knight himself, but Noelani finds them entertaining, so who is he to judge? Besides, she’s never smiled at Magnum the way she smiles at Steve when she hears him descend the stairs, and the book is on the coffee table before he sits down beside her. 

“You should have woken me,” is his opening gambit and she purses her lips as he drapes one arm around her shoulders. 

“So both of us go without sleep?” She raises an eyebrow too, which tells him she means business. Of course, he does too. 

“We said ‘for better, for worse,’ right?” he reminds her. Her pursed lips give way to a smile but he’s not sure it’s because of his words or because his hand has settled comfortably on the seven month swell of her stomach and their daughter has given an almighty kick in response, almost as if she knows he’s there. Of course, considering that he spends most of his waking moments touching Noelani’s stomach as much as humanly possible, it’s very possible she does. “I’m pretty sure this is part of the deal.” 

“I’m not so sure about that.” Her hand closes over his and she leans into him, letting her head rest on his shoulder. Her stomach shifts too, the baby trying to get comfortable and she grimaces. “You’re not the one getting a foot in the ribs.” 

Steve lets his hand sweep up and down, then leans down, presses a kiss to the bump, right above where the baby kicked the last time. “Hey, kiddo, give your mom a break, okay?” 

“Please, like she’s going to listen to you.” Noelani’s still smiling, for all her words sound annoyed. “She’s going to take one look at you and realise you’re a total softie.” 

It’s not something Steve’s ever been accused of before, but he thinks he’ll take it. “I can’t wait,” he says, dropping another kiss to the bump, letting his cheek rest against it. Noelani’s hair rests on top of his head, her fingers running through his hair and the moment is worth every second of lost sleep.


End file.
